An automated manual transmission typically comprises an associated controller that processes certain data relevant to control of the transmission and as a result of data processing causes the transmission to be placed in a selected gear ratio through which the vehicle engine delivers torque to the vehicle drivetrain. In an automatic mode of operation, the selected gear ratio may be determined by algorithms that have been programmed into the controller. In a manual mode of operation, gear selection must be made by the driver of the vehicle.
As a vehicle is being driven, certain operating conditions can change, consequently changing values of the data being processed by an automated manual transmission controller. For example, changes that are indicative of changes in vehicle torque requirements may cause the selected gear ratio to change automatically when the transmission is being automatically controlled. In the manual mode, the driver determines the desired gear ratio.
Examples of motor vehicle transmission controls are found in various U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,290; 4,850,236; 5,816,100; 5,865,705; and 6,151,977. One type of control provides for the driver to select between automatic and manual modes, typically by a mode selection switch. With the manual mode selected, the driver can both upshift and downshift the transmission. Upshifting is performed by actuation of an upshift switch and downshifting by actuation of a downshift switch.
Placement of these controls in relation to driver position in the vehicle, such as in a heavy truck cab, should be made with driver convenience in mind. However, other factors, including various constraints on control placement and the significant number of controls, especially in a heavy truck, are seemingly ever-present when a new vehicle is being designed and developed. One common location for transmission controls is on a console, floor- or dash-mounted, to one side of the vehicle steering wheel. For improving convenience in driver access to transmission controls, it is known to place certain transmission controls on the steering column, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,977, and even on the steering wheel, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,705.